Panic
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: As the song came across the stereo in the government issued FBI car, Temperance's heart flared with rapid beating.


As the song came across the stereo in the government issued FBI car, Temperance's heart flared with rapid beating. Logically she had to focus on what was causing her sudden rise in heart rate. The sudden memory hit her square in the face as she realized where she heard it before.

 _Blood seeped through her fingers, faster then she thought it would, his brown eyes stared back at her with a level of fear she had never seen before. He gripped her left hand as he kept looking at her, his chest heaving with shallow gasps. She spoke to him, her words coming out panicked and terrified._

 _"Booth, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here. Come on! You can do this! You're gonna be fine. Come on. Come on, Booth! You're okay… COME ON, BOOTH! COME ON! Come on, come on, come on. You're gonna make it. Come on, come on. You can do this, come on, come on, Booth. It's gonna be fine, come on, Booth. Come on Booth, no!" His deep brown eyes grew increasingly glazed over, the light slowly diminishing. His face devoid of expression. She couldn't lose him, not like this. He had been through worse than this before, most assuredly. He had to pull through this. He had to!_

Seeley heard a horrible gasp rip through Temperance's throat. He turned to see a terrified look on her face, breathing erratically. _What's wrong? Why is she scared? What made her scared?_

"Bones?" His voice emanating concern. She didn't answer. Her hands clawed at the metal door handle, panic hitting her full force now.

"Bones?!" Seeley was desperate for an answer. Suddenly the song made it to his ears,

 _"Oh, girl's just wanna have fun…"_

The realization hit him, like a ton of bricks. He now understood why she was acting like this and what caused the reaction. In an instant he reached for her knee to calm her. That was a huge mistake within itself. She pulled her knees immediately away and crammed herself against the passenger door. Her hand desperately grabbing at the door handle again.

"I-I-I… c-c-can't…" Temperance tried to force out the words, she couldn't think, all she knew was she needed out.

"Bones, what is it?!" His hand went back to the steering wheel, he had to keep them safe, as he drove his attention was completely divided. Looking from the dimly light road before him to his panicked partner.

"I-I-I… c-can't… b-b-breathe..." Her mouth fell open as wide as she could to desperately get air into her lungs. Hearing this Booth immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road, he hadn't even fully stopped the car before she was out of her seat and took off in a staggering run. She didn't know where she was going she just needed to get away.

"Bones!" Seeley called after her as he ran only a few paces behind Brennan. By the way she was running he was sure she would fall over any second. He watched in sudden agony as she lost her footing, her ankle twisting the opposite way while her body kept with the same trajectory, she hit the ground hard. Harder then he would have anticipated, he slowed his pace in order to calmly get close to her. Temperance pushed herself up from laying down on the cold unforgiving cement to siting on her knees. Seeley quietly came to a complete halt as he took into account her possible injuries, when he did he was met with a terrible sight. Her forehead had a huge gash, blood made its way down her face, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Bones, are you alright?" Seeley calmly asking as he kneeled down in front of her. Temperance never registered that he was talking again, as he asked the question she examined her wounds, touching her right hand to the gash on the right side of her forehead. Only to be met with blood staining her delicate fingers. Terror crept back into her chest and her breathing became erratic again.

"No! Booth, No!" Her voice was full of fear. He had to find a way to bring her back, and fast.

"Temperance, I'm right here. Look at me." Seeley spoke calmly yet with slight firmness to his voice. He lifted her chin, his left finger curling passively under at the base of her jaw line, then softly sliding his fingers to cradling her cheek in his left palm, so she was looking at him.

"B-booth… there was so much b-blood… you… you were dying… I couldn't… couldn't save you…" She spoke painfully as tears welled in her eye, threatening to slide down her porcelain skin. She gripped his left fore-arm with her blood coated fingers, slowly digging her nails into his forest green coat. The same one he was wearing the day he was shot at the Karaoke bar.

"I'm right here, Temperance. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Never again." He quietly uttered the words, in the process he gently lifted her left hand to his chest and placed it over his heart.

"I'm right here. Feel that, Temperance. I'm right here." He held her hand there as he wiped away the blood that was threatening to go into her eyes with his left thumb. As he did this her eyes fell to her hand rested, feeling his heart beat beneath her finger tips. Her breathing changed within minutes, from uneven to a quiet regular pace. Seeley was able to wipe away most of the blood before she looked up at to meet his eye again. As she did he wasn't met with a look of fear, but instead a look of calm. Her eyes were bright and devoid of pain or terror. A gentle smile crossed his face as he held her face in his left and her hand against his chest, staring into her pale aqua green eyes.

"Thank you, Seeley." Temperance's voice was so soft that even she had troubles hearing it. In the long run she didn't care she could look into his deep calmingly chocolate brown eyes, forever. And never feel an ounce of terror or fear ever again, as long as he was there beside her.


End file.
